Timburu
by ForgetMeNot09
Summary: Timburu membuat mereka saling berharap. Berharap menimbulkan efek yang sama pada sang lawan. #INOcentDYE / HOPE


**A/N:**

Dibuat untuk event #INOcentDYE

Terima kasih buat White Azalea atas informasinya tentang detail event :*

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

Karakter yang dipakai dalam cerita ini diambil dari Naruto dan Boruto karya Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

 **ForgetMeNot09**

 _present_

 _._

 _._

.

 **Timburu**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Semrawut

Satu kata yang cukup menggambarkan keadaan saat ini, tepat di sini. Gegap musik bersahutan, riuh ramai teriakan, sedikit terdengar desah dan erang tertahan. Pada sengkuap yang berhiaskan gemerlap lampu, refleksi setiap manusia tergambar dengan tak menentu.

Dia mendesah, gelisah, menolehkan kepala ke setiap arah. Netranya menyiratkan rasa waswas, selaras dengan jantung yang berdegup kencang. Sesekali didekatkannya gelas panjang di depan mata. Menilik cairan yang terlampau pekat membuatnya tersenyum, merah, warna favoritnya. Sejenak keresahannya sirna. Diteguknya barang satu hingga dua, setiap sesapnya memberikan rasa. Panas menjalar serentak pada tubuh rampingnya, tetapi lantas menjadi hangat.

Ia melirik ke samping. Di ujung ruang tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk, laki-laki itu berada. Tengah melepas jaket kulitnya dan membuang ke sofa di dekat meja bar. Sungguh tubuh itu, hanya berbalut kaus hitam ketat, dan celana _camo_ abu-abu. Tegap dengan setiap jengkal otot yang memadat, mencipta ukiran indah karya sang Pencipta. Rambut berantakan, kulit kecokelatan, menjadi ornamen yang semakin mengukuhkan kemolekannya.

Sial!

Laki-laki itu memang sempurna.

Lihat saja hanya dengan bergerak liar seiring irama tak beraturan, ia langsung mengundang atensi para kaum hawa. Kerlingan tajam mata _slit_ itu sungguh membuat lemas lutut setiap wanita yang memandang. Dan lagi, tarian itu? Apa dia memang sengaja merayu? Kenapa dia harus semacam itu jika animo para wanita di belah manapun dari dunia ini tetap sama? Haus akan mereka yang bertubuh bak panglima diraja.

Dirinya mendengus sebal, ditenggaknya _red wine_ yang senada dengan tinta kukunya hingga tak tersisa. Netra akuamarin menatap sengit pada lantai dansa.

Dan napasnya tercekat, jantungnya nyaris lepas, sangkala laki-laki itu melirik padanya, tersenyum menyeringai dengan tatapan … mengejek?

Sial!

Gigi taring itu kenapa harus terlihat di saat yang tidak tepat?

Itu akan membuat laki-laki itu semakin tampan dan membuat dirinya kian melemah.

Ia sudah hendak berdiri, saat laki-laki di depan sana membuat darahnya mendidih. Mengagih keengganan untuk berlalu pergi. Laki-laki itu, dengan kesengajaan yang teramat kentara, menarik salah seorang pemujanya, yang paling cantik. Membuatnya menari bersama, mengikuti irama musik yang memang menggoda. Liukan dua tubuh manusia mencipta tandak yang sensual. Dan keramaian di sekeliling mereka menderma tatapan liar dengan fantasi yang dipenuhi birahi.

Lagi-lagi ia mendengus. Dipalingkan wajahnya pada arah lain. Memutar otak dan mencari cara. Sampai tatapannya pada sosok di ujung yang berbeda, ia menyeringai lebar.

Turun dari kursi tak bersandaran, ia sengaja membuat gerakan lamban. Dilepasnya jaket bulu yang sejak tadi bertengger manis pada tubuhnya. Menyibak sempurna dan menampilkan pemandangan luar biasa.

* * *

 **Timburu**

* * *

 _Mini dress?_

Sial!

Benar dia memakai itu? Gaun, jika itu bisa disebut gaun, hitam yang melekat tubuhnya erat, seakan tak ingin lepas. Itu keterlauan! Itu minim sekali. Lihat, bahkan baju itu tak mampu menutupi sebelah bahunya. Dan apa-apaan itu? Gaun itu bahkan terhenti sebelum mencapai setengah pahanya.

Tersingkap sudah kaki jenjang yang putih itu, menaja tatapan penuh nafsu dari laki-laki di sekelilingnya. Wanita itu, dengan gerakan yang sensual, mengangkat rambut pirang panjangnya, dan mengikatnya tinggi hingga menampilkan pemandangan leher yang seakan menantang untuk ditikam dalam dengan sepasang taringnya.

Langkah itu bukan gemulai, melainkan lenggak dan lenggok penuh afeksi. Yang secara seksual menimbulkan adiksi. Bagi dirinya tentu saja.

Dada bidang terasa sesak, tatkala wanita itu mendekat manja. Pada laki-laki lain yang jua memiliki pesona. Sungguh wanita itu punya daya pikat, sehingga tak siapapun mampu mengelak.

Darahnya menyeruak, mencapai puncak kepala. Ditatapnya dengan nanar ketika sepasang insan sempurna itu turun ke lantai dansa. Lengan jenjang terulur menggapai pundak sang adam, sedang tangan besar melingkar pada pinggang ramping sang hawa.

 _Oh_!

Jarak mereka terlampau dekat. Bagian yang selayaknya intim malah bergesekan dengan intensi yang terlihat. Sensual, sangat, membuat setiap yang memandang gerah, pun dirinya.

Gerakan ia sendiri kini makin kalut. Sealun nada kerap lepas dari pendengarannya. Menuai kebingungan pada pasangannya.

Dan pada klimaksnya, pria di seberang sana menenggelamkan wajah pada leher jenjang sang wanita. Mencipta lekukan punggung yang membuat wanita itu mendongak, menaja selesa bagi sang pria untuk menciumnya.

Wanita itu melirikkan netra akuamarin kepadanya, dengan nyala menggoda dan seringai kepuasan.

* * *

 **Timburu**

* * *

 _Oh!_

Betapa pria tampan yang sedang memeluknya ini membuatnya bergidik. Setiap sentuhan yang diderma bibir tipis laki-laki itu pada kulit lehernya mencipta kehangatan luar biasa. Ingin ia mendesah, menikmati sensasi kala jengkal selangkanya tersentuh basah. Namun ternyata berbeda. Matanya sibuk mencari-cari sosok yang mendadak hilang dari pandangannya.

Ia gelisah.

Ke mana perginya laki-laki itu?

Dengan sedikit enggan ia melepas pelukannya. Menatap dengan sirat maaf pada pasangannya. Mencium pipi maskulin dengan aroma _citrus_ yang nyata. Lantas berbalik pergi.

Mata tanpa pupil menelisik setiap jeda. Mencari keberadaan sang pria. Degupnya kian menderu, ketika sampai di pintu keluar tak jua ia bertemu.

Kecewa, tetapi ia hanya mengendikkan bahu. Berjalan pelan dengan kepala dipenuhi pertanyaan. Langkah kaki membawa dirinya sampai di lorong menuju kamar kecil.

Ia merogoh tas kecil hendak mengambil rokok, ketika dirasakan punggungnya panas akibat benturan keras. Ia membelalakkan mata.

Di hadapannya adalah pria itu. Rambut cokelatnya melawan gravitasi, netranya kian kelam, napasnya terengah, dan bibirnya …

memberi seringai kemenangan.

Posisi mereka tak lagi berjarak. Bagian depan tubuh yang saling beradu. Aroma kayu menguar dari tubuh pria itu, membelai manja penciumannya. Bercampur giur dengan aroma nikotin. Sungguh, sangat ia rindu.

Ia hanya mampu mendesah tertahan, saat bibir kebas sang pria mengusap lembut leher jenjangnya. Menyusuri lapis kulit lembut.

Napasnya tercekat, pria itu meniup pelan telinganya. Mengantar senyar sepanjang tulang belakang.

Matanya memejam, menikmati setiap buaian. Dan erangan kian tak terkendali, bersamaan dengan sirnanya kekuatan penopang tubuh untuk berdiri.

Ia mengerang. Pria itu berbisik, "Kau milikku, bukan?"

Dalam ketakberdayaannya, ia menjawab, "Jangan harap!"

Dan pria itu menyeringai lebar. Dibenamkan wajah tampannya pada pangkal leher sang wanita. Aroma wisteria, mengundang egonya.

Seringai tak jua lenyap saat ia berbisik, "Kau milikku!"

Detik selanjutnya teriakan sang wanita terdengar lantang. Pada sangkala yang sama pria itu menancapkan sepasang taring pada ceruk lehernya.

* * *

 **Timburu**

* * *

Temaram cahaya menyapa iris matanya. Sekejap berkedip, selanjutnya ia mendesah.

Kepalanya terasa berat. Hendak ia menegakkan tubuh, tetapi tak jadi. Sepasang lengan kekar menariknya berbaring kembali.

"Apa maumu?" lirihnya.

Tak mampu ia menahan gairah ketika pria di belakang menyibak rambut dan mencium tengkuknya.

"Jangan pernah mengulanginya!"

Parau suara itu membuatnya merinding.

"Apa?"

Pria itu mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Jangan pernah membuatku cemburu lagi!"

Ia meringis. Ingin tertawa tapi tertahan.

"Memangnya kau siapa?"

"Kekasihmu?"

Wanita itu menoleh dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Tatapannya ia buat tak percaya, penuh kepura-puraan.

" _Oh_ ya? Sejak kapan?"

Dengusan pria itu ia terima. Tatapan memelas pada jeda berikutnya.

"Bolehkah aku berharap kau mengatakan iya?"

Ia tertawa, "Berharaplah selamanya."

Ia bangkit setelah pria itu melepas pelukannya. Memunguti satu per satu lembar pakaiannya, dan mulai mengenakannya.

"Kau tega, Yamanaka."

Ia menoleh, tersenyum, mencipta rona pada mimik sang pria.

"Apanya?"

"Kau akan membiarkanku terus berharap?"

Pada lapisan garmen terakhir, ia mendekat ke arah ranjang. Menarik pelan dagu sang pria dan berbisik tepat di wajahnya.

"Karena selama kau punya harapan, kau akan selalu mengejar harapan itu hingga tercapai, Inuzuka."

Lantas ia berbalik pergi.

Meninggalkan sang pria dalam senyum penuh kebahagiaan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAMAT**


End file.
